scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarf Heroes
The Scarf Heroes are a continually growing group of friends with a goal in mind; to help others that may seemingly feel lonely or depressed and have contemplated about their life as a whole. The group is strongly making an effort to find those that do not necessarily feel normal or considered outcasts by society. This is why there is a large association with pointing out the unique qualities in each member, such as their own personalized scarf color, weapon and personality. It is to make every user that goes through registration feel cared for, respected, trusted, all while being in a calm and luxurious environment. The group was firstly established on Miiverse sometime in November 1st 2014. The Wiki however was later created on January 15th 2015. History The Scarf Heroes began as a saying between friends, more specifically, between Scarf Hero number one and Scarf Hero number two; Hikaru and the character Alyssa. Eventually, the concept and ideology was further developed by the Mad Queen. Unfortunately, in time, both of them seemed to have left for their own respective reasons. Nevertheless, the goal will never be changed and the group will continue growing and doing good deeds to those that need it. Weapons The group has specialized and highly technological weaponry. It ranges from melee weapons, to ranged, such as guns and crossbows. There can also be combinations of the two such as the Trillaryllis. Weapons are to help personalize each member, to give a unique trait in combat effectiveness, and to assist in battle in their own unique and special way. Goal While each user is unique and different in their own way, all have a similarity; they have went through something difficult throughout their life and can relate. With this, every member can help each other and care for one another. The Wiki works by an invite-only basis, however it is not necessarily strict in that sense. Only trusted users or those that are confirmed to be in need of friends of socialization are warmly welcomed. While the goal may seem generalized, it is to help as many people who suffer depression or suicidal thoughts, and offer company and care. Universe The Scarf Heroes Universe is set in an apocalyptic Earth in the year 2164, more specifically, in the Old World. Social stratification and civilization had begun when the metropolis of Crestfall was created. Many zombies appeared and infested the Old City due to the radioactive warfare that occurred beforehand, with many uncivilized humans as well. There is a large amount of symbolism in this universe, which is the main goal in its creation. Scarf Foundation The Scarf Heroes have also created an organization that supports a variety of different charities. The group donates one-hundred percent of funds to trusted charities chosen by the Wiki Community, particularly in the forums. Additional currency and service costs are taken care of by Joey. This Foundation has donated $405.00 so far! Members Trivia * The Scarf Heroes were assumed to be established sometime in September 2014. * The Scarf Heroes plan to produce an anime. * The group follows a monarchy-based system, with the Mad Queen ruling. * The group has very few rivals and enemies due to the changed ways. * One of the Scarf Heroes, Sheepy, has created another group called the Stripe Club. Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Group Category:Wiki Community Category:Teams Category:Canon